


A Morning Bliss

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a lil bday smut fic for mi mammoney!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Waking up cuddled to Mammon, you greeted him with a kiss.. only for your kisses turn into something more.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 132





	A Morning Bliss

“Mmmm,” you sniffed a familiar smell, a scent you know so well, a scent that puts a smile on your face and instantly give you butterflies. You smiled as you remember you spent the night with Mammon. You buried your nose to his neck, Mammon’s one hand found its way to your back and pulled you closer to his body as he hummed in approval.  
  


You hooked one leg to his waist, and his hand ghosted to your leg as he slowly caressed it, his hand going back and forth from your spine down to your thigh. “Happy birthday again, Mammon,” you whispered and kissed his neck. Your what should’ve been a peck kiss lingered, sinking your teeth a little and sucked his skin.   
  


“O-oi,” he groaned as he pulled your hips against his, your sex just at the right place on his crotch as you grind against him and placed kisses on his neck and jawline. Mammon synced his movements with yours, his hand one your lower back to feel more, groaning as the friction felt so good, his bulge hitting you nicely and a moan escaped your lips.   
  


“Mammon, please,” you pleaded, impatient and wanting more than just the clothed humping. You held on his shirt as he slid down your shorts and underwear, “Aaah~”, you moaned as his finger traced your slit. he snickered at how wet you were, his thumb pressing on your clit and got rewarded of another moan. You started to feel light headed, pleasure slowly building up. You pressed your hips more against him to feel more only for him to retract his hand and you whined.   
  


He quickly slid down his pants, his fully erected cock rested on your entrance. Mammon hissed and another whimper from you as his tip rubbed to your engorge clit. He held your hips as he slid himself in, you trembled in anticipation, his length filling you up and a satisfied sigh left your lips as once he was in you fully.  
  


Mammon hissed again as he could feel you tighten on him, clenching on his pulsating cock you started to grind again. He squeezed your butt as he started to thrust, pulling you closer, making himself buried deeper within you. You snuggled to his neck as you moaned, meeting his every thrust, your mind taken with pleasure and all you could feel is his cock going in and out of you.   
  


You snake one arm to his waist and grabbed a shirt on his back, pressing yourself further to him. Mammon was completely taken with his desire, his thrusts were inconsistent, he was quickly going in and out of you, only to slow down and give a long stroke making you moan on his neck as he hit you deeply on your sweet spot. He felt dazed, hot, and just purely wanting to reach the end of his climax.   
  


Mammon panted as he grabbed your hip, thrusting faster and deeper while you moaned his name, making him more eager and frantic with his movements. The pleasure inside you coiling up, you continue to clench around him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.  
  


“I’m- I’m cumming,” you moaned as waves of pleasure filled you. Your mind foggy and hazed, body limping against Mammon as you quivered. With you tightening on him he found his own climax, groaning on his last long deep thrust and spilled inside you. You could feel his hot fluids inside you, he rocked himself slowly inside you as he continued to come. His hand making its way to your lower back, he leaned down and captured your lips and sucked them softly.   
  


You were both breathless when you parted, you looked into his eye and saw nothing but sincerity, no matter how many times he denied it, how many times he tried to hide it, his eyes always told you the truth. You hugged him suddenly and he was taken aback, “I was that good huh? Of course I was!” he laughed and you could feel his chest vibrate against you.   
  


Mammon leaned to his side table and took tissues, he cleaned you and you whimpered when he hit your still sensitive clit. Once you were both clean he pulled you to his chest and rested his chin on the top of your head.   
  


He mumbled words you couldn’t hear, pushing him a little and looking up to him you asked, “What was that?”   
  


“Tch,” Mammon gazed away and pushed your head to his chest once again. This time his voice was low, soft but clear, “Thank you, ya.. Ya mean something to me ya know?” You smiled, knowing him he’s probably already blushing hard, good thing you couldn’t see his face or he’d try to take it back.   
  


“I love you, Mammon,” you whispered, Mammon shed a tear, he felt so loved and wanted. “I love you too,” he whispered holding a sob, he squeezed you tight never wanting to let you go, if he could he’d stay like this forever. You let yourself be buried in his embrace for a few more minutes, sighing happily as you sniffed his neck. Mammon felt so happy, this moment etched on his heart forever.

Thousands of birthdays but this one would be the one to stick with him for eternally. He was with his human, his human that he loves and loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> My lil gift to Mammoney♡
> 
> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
